Voldie's Last Dance
by catspaw439
Summary: A oneshot containing Voldie's last thoughts during his last battle. Contains a very arrogant Voldemort. Warning: was written while I was on a sugar hi because sour neon gummy worms are good. That is all.


**Voldie's Last Dance**

**A/N This one shot just came out of the blue while I was reading fanfiction today. Sorry in advance if it ends up a bit of a jumbled mess. Blame the heat and the sour neon gummy worms I just ate. They are most unhealthy but also very delicious :). There was one more thing I just had to put on here... now what was it?... OH! I remember... I don't own anything you recognize. I am not filthy rich, I am afraid, so I can't be JKR. Sigh.**

He had finally done it! Harry Potter was finally dead at his feet! Now there was no one to stop him! He would finally rule the wizarding world and then the muggle world right along with it! He stood there, his death eaters at his side, his loyal followers ready to do anything just to please him, and not get cursed. And over the screams! How these light witches and wizards yelled and cried over their supposed savior the boy-who-dared-defied-him! HIM! It pleased him how they yelled knowing that there was noone left alive to save them now. They were all doomed to join him or DIE! It pleased him.

He suddenly grew tired of their yelling and yelled for silence. He must make sure they knew that they had no chance against him anymore, not that they ever really did. He was Lord Voldemort! The heir of the great Salazar Slytherin and rightful ruler of the world! He would get rid of this filthy muggles and mud bloods that infested their planet. He would show them who was better! Obviously!

Suddenly the crowd broke free of his silencio. He couldn't believe it! He was Lord Voldemort! He silenced them once again. Now he was irritated, but then came someone to release his irritation on. The Longbottom boy foolishly stepped forward from the crowd, and refused his most generous offer to let him join them. He would teach these filthy blood traitors a lesson that's for sure and get rid of the stupid sorting hat all at once!

Just as the hat burst into flames, his plans began falling apart. How could this have been! He was the mighty Lord Voldemort! Before he could do anything there came shouts from the Hogwart's gates, but even more important was that Longbottom brat. Somehow he broke free of his spells and the nerve to take out his Nagini! His horcrux! These infuriating CHILDREN! How dare they!

Suddenly the world was filled with noise everywhere. Curses were flying. He shot curses everywhere. He would finish these stupid muggle loving animals! He would have his pure world! He yelled to his followers. They needed to follow his orders. They needed to win! He backed into the great hall. Just as filthy half breeds followed them in, and what was that? A flash of silver and a hoarse yell from an ugly little creature. Blasted house elves! Didn't they know not to get in the way of the argument of their betters? Of course not! They were not a threat anyway. Nor were they important.

He returned his gaze to the battle around him. Ha take that you stinking mud blood! Get back here and die blood traitor! And then there was that all high and strict Gryffindor professor. Dumbledore's right hand. The supposed headmistress of the school. Fine! She wanted to tangle with him and die. Good! And that coward ex potions professor of his. Old Sluggy. His usefulness ran out years ago! And that stinking auror and order of the flaming chickens member Queensley. They think that they can take Lord Voldemort on even three on one? How pathetically stupid of them! They would all DIE! He would make certain of it even if his deatheathers failed. They would all die or bow down to him!

It quieted down all of a sudden. He quickly realized that it was just he and his most loyal follower, Bellatrix left. EEEERRRRRR! Those deatheathers were lucky they were already dead. Had they still been around he would have cursed them into oblivion! Those pathetic lumps of no good crap!

With a yell it was suddenly the Weasley matriarch who was fighting his most devoted follower. That pleased him. It will be most thrilling to see her follow her son into the void. He smiled to himself as he dueled until. Nooo! That blasted crazed witch got herself killed! Stupid soon to be dead blood traitor!

What's this a shield and the Potter brat LIVES! Narcissa is so dead. He moved to circle the brat who dares to run his mouth! I will kill him and his lies once and for all. The boy who survived due to chance and luck would die by his hand no matter what lies he dares to sprout!

What was that? The brat would dare to use that name. That filthy name that belonged to dirt. He lies again. He can't know a secret I know. I am LORD VOLDEMORT! I know all! He can't know anything I don't know... can he? Oh I bet it is love again. Dumbledore always was full of crap. Love is pathetic. It is a weakness. It is no power.

WHAT?! He can't have magic or a weapon that is more powerful than mine. Never! I have performed things that old Dumbles would never dream in his wildest of fantasies to do. He was a weak wizard.

More shock. What dream is this delusional brat in? He is obviously in one if he thinks that Dumbledore is still alive, and what does it matter what Severus's patronus was?

Does this brat really thinks he can convince me that one of my deatheathers would actually love a mud blood?! Ha! He really is delusional, and what does it matter. I am the master of the elder wand! I am unstoppable!

Now what is that brat going on about? Why would I want to feel remorse? I enjoyed all those killing. They all needed to die after all. I am glad I killed them! Why would I feel remorse?! I will kill this brat! He is so infuriating! Now he makes no sense at all. Not that he did earlier. Dumbledore all but gave me the wand then if Severus did not conquer it.

Now he speaks about that blasted Ollivander that kept speaking nonsense and knew nothing! What is Potter getting at? What Malfoy conquered the wand?! That brat is as dead as his mother and as his father should have been a long time ago. No. The brat can't have mastered the wand. I am its master! I am unbeatable!

As the light from the rising sun hit him, he yelled in fury, "Avada Kedavra". He heard a blast and that was the last Tom Riddle knew of this life. The next thing he knew he was facing the burning torture that Death set up just for likes of him and those like him. And as cheering rained in the living world so did screams in hell. **Finite**

**A/N Thanks for reading and hope I didn't freak you out too much ;) **


End file.
